1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for creating an audio menu describing media content of a media player.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable media players are often lightweight making such players user friendly and popular. Many conventional portable media players include display screens for displaying metadata associated with the media files supported by the portable media players in addition to being capable of playing the media files themselves. To read the metadata from the display screen users must either be able to see or be in a position to look at the display screen of the portable media player. Blind users and users who are currently visually occupied cannot use the display screen to read the metadata associated with the media files supported by the portable media player.